The present invention relates to a new and simplified improvement in a vehicle wheel chock device that can be easily installed and positively locked into place in front of and behind of the wheel of a vehicle securing it against movement and preventing accidental or intentional removal by unauthorized persons of the chocks.
Prior devices such as single and multiple simple chocks may be accidentally removed or dislodged and all known lockable chocking devices, such as those of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,537,548, 3,581,846 and 3,687,238 are complex and heavy.